Um Natal Quente!
by TsukiLine
Summary: Naruto decide dar um presente bom para hinata nesse natal,mais o que ele não sabe é o que ela irá dar a ele!    Fic de Natal do dia 25/12/2010 ano passado .


**Os** direitos autorais dessa One-Shot são totalmente da Mitsumo-chan,e os personagens que participam aqui são do Anime/Mangá Naruto e eles pertencem a Kishimoto-san!

Espero que aprecieem e boa leitura prá vocês! ^^

*.*.*.*.*

_**H**_inata _Povs; _

**O **_natal as vezes me da tédio por ser simplesmente o "natal" me faz as vezes ficar deprimida com vontade de matar o maldito papai noel safado,que alguém se disfarça só para trazer os presentes para crianças chatas e sem educação que existem hoje em dia ...em fim a minha irmã é uma delas a minha madastra me odeia e eu odeio ela também nós nos suportamos é claro perto do papai e também de outras pessoas...naruto não passou hoje aqui o que aconteceu com ele?.hum deve estar com o avô dele aquele velho tarado..._

_Naruto Povs;_

**N**_um,natal maravilhoso desses com a neve caindo e eu aqui junto com o meu avô lendo um livro erótico que eu já estou viciado e excitado por causa do titulo do livro "Um Natal Quente" o que esse velho tem na cabeça um dado sexual no lugar de um cerébro?a influência dele esta me deixando tarado como ele já estou excitado só de ler um mero livro de sexo que ele criou...hum já deu dez e meia preciso ir ver a hina ela deve estar com raiva de mim porque eu não fui até agora..._

_-vovô eu vou lá na casa da hinata_...-disse o loiro colocando o seu casaco e abrindo a porta da casa-

-_hum naruto aproveita pra levar pra ela um presente meu_-ele pega uma sacola vermelha e com detalhes com flores-

_-tá_-pega a sacola da mão do avô-

**Narradora** _povs;_

_Ao chegar na mansão hyuuga naruto bateu a companhia...o barulho da porta se abrindo veio e dela saiu neji que olhou feio para o uzumaki..._

_-o que esta fazendo aqui baka_?...-disse o hyuuga com desdém-

-_vim ,ver a minha namorada samara_-disse o loiro-

-_é mais.._.-neji olha pro lado e vê hinata do lado dele com uma cara estranha-hinata que cara é essa?-disse vendo a hyuuga lhe fazer uma cara ainda mais estranha que a anterior-_bem acho que já vou pro lado da tenten...-_disse neji que logo caminhou rápida mente para o sofá aonde tenten estava-

_-desde quando o neji tem medo de você_..-abraça ela e lhe da um celinho-_feliz natal meu bem_..

_-hum desde que o natal começou_-disse correspondendo o celinho-_trouxe algum presente pra mim?_-disse perguntando com os olhos brilhando-

_-ah meu bem o seu presente eu vou te dar mais tarde você espera?-_disse andando com ela para a sala que estava cheio de pessoas-

-_espero sim,e que essa espera vala a pena em?-_disse balançando o dedo indicador como um "espero um grande presente seu "-

_-tá,tá e o meu em pequena?_-disse ele perguntando cruzando os braços de um modo infantil-

_-hum_-disse ela passando a lingúa pelos lábios os úmidecendo-você que agora?-disse agarrando o colarinho do loiro e aproximando os rostos sentiu-se corada e largou o uzumaki_-ar maldita timidez eu te odeio peste_-disse com raiva o seu rosto estava como um pimentão-_argh_!

-_não se odeie querida se ame hum como eu te amo..-_disse passando o seus braços pela cintura fina de hinata e a olhando pedindo para beijar e com um gesto de sim ele começou com pequenos celinhos,pediu passagem para sua lingúa e ela concedeu ele procurou a lingúa dela que no mesmo estante correspondeu aos beijos dele a lingúa dela era deliciosa aveludada e mácia e tinha um gosto diferente doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo que o fez ficar com vontade de possui-lá mais do que meros beijos e amassos ele passou a sua mão pela cintura e foi abaixando até chegar no bumbum dela e a mesma parou_-hinata porque..._

-_naruto,naruto aqui não estamos na sala todos estão vendo o que estamos fazendo...outra hora meu amor pois agora eu quero ganhar presente uhu_-disse indo para o sofá o chamando para sentar-se com ela e ele desanimado foi andando até o sofá-

_**Meia Noite**_

_Todos esta vão contentes que o natal tinha chegado cada um com os seus presentes menos..._

-_e ai hinata cade o meu presente?-_disse agarrando ela sem se importar com os olhares dos outros-

_-vamos subir lá no quarto eu te dou_-disse pegando as mãos do loiro e subindo pra cima-

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~"

Hinata abriu uma porta naruto se depara com um quarto vermelho com cheiro de flores do campo e uma cama giratória redonda com um lençol vermelho e que dizia nele"Make Wild Sex" hum então presente que hinata queria me dar era esse nê?pensou ele malicioso olhou para os lados para encontra-lá aonde hinata estava perguntou para si mesmo quando ouviu uma voz saindo de trás de si -naruto vira para trás-ela disse e na mesma hora ele olhou era hinata ela estava linda e ao mesmo tempo gostosa -

./_gte86pv7-hA/TQAeyW_r8-I/AAAAAAAADbs/qArqPLGV1qA/s1600/Escolha_a_sua_Mamae_Noel_preferida_

_-hinata_..-ele pronunciou o nome mais foi interrompe dom por um beijo- hinata o beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar para ela estava desesperada naruto começou a a passar as mãos grandes pelo corpo da morena começou tirando o top da hyuuga ele trocou de posição com ela ele dessa vez estava por cima ele começou a beijar a boca e começou a descer pelo pescoço foi descendo parou nos seios dela olhou para eles eram magníficos grandes cor alva e mamilos rosado lindos ele abocanhou o seio esquerdo e massa geando o direito hinata gemia o nome dele então naruto mudou de seio sugou o direito enquanto massa-geava o esquerdo hinata se arqueava de prazer,ele começou novamente a sua jornada de beijos deixando rastros de saliva na barriga lisa dela então ia descer algo o empatou a mini sai, com raiva do impate a tirou do caminho e parou na vagina de hinata...

_-hinata você quer?-_disse ele safado olhando a genitalha dela-

-_hum naruto-kun_-disse ela olhando para ele- _-se você quer que eu foda você com os dedos me emplore_-disse passando de leve os dedos na vágina já molhada dela-

_-não naruto é vergonhoso_-disse corada e se segurando nos lençois vermelhos da cama-

_-então vou te fazer emplorar por eles_-disse passando os dedos de leve e fazendo movimentos circulares na quela área movia os clitóris a fazendo se exitar e gritar...

_-naruto me fode com esses seus dedos ou com o seu caralho_-disse já descontrolada-

_-hum_-mormurou introduzindo um dedo e vendo ela gemer de praser entroduziu o outro e estocando os dois juntos na buceta apertada dela que já suava de tanta exitação ele se deitou por cima dela e emtroduziu o seu membro na entrada da vagina entrando devagar quando entrou começou com estocadas lentas e devagar depois de alguns segundos com estocadas rápidas e fundas,ele sentiu ela o apertando sabia que ela ia gozar ela ia gozar primeiro mais ele não...

_-aah hum continua mais forte nyah_-naruto mais forte hum ah ah-gritava ela excita-

como ela pediu ele dava estocadas profundas e cada vez mais forte ela sentiu algo arder mais não se importou queria ele dentro dela ela sentiu ele mudar ela de posição..

_-sabe hinata você fica melhor de quatro_-disse virando ela fazendo a mesma ficar de quatro-

_-naruto você vai fazer no meu cuzinho_-pergunta inocente e sensual-

_-huhum você quer?-_disse acariciando as costas da morena-

_-sim_-disse ela-

ele então colocou as duas mãos no traseiro de hinata colocando o seu membro na entrada do ânus dela ele começou devagar ela gemeu de dor

_-naruto-kun está doendo_-dise com lágrimas saindo dos olhos-

_-eu vou de vagar tá?-_disse beijando a carinhosamente-

adrentou o ânus dela com cuidado depois entrou com tudo e ouviu um grito de dor vindo dela..

_-naruto-kun ai,ai hum doi_-disse respirando fundo e chorando-

_-tudo bem meu amor vai passar_-disse acariciando o rosto da morena-

depois de alguns minutos vendo que ela não estava mais com uma espressão de dor moimentou-se dentro dela devagar e depois começou com movimentos fortes de vai e vem descontroladao o ânus dela era íncrivelmente apertado e macio sentiu-se sendo apertado por aquele interrior úmido e gostoso sentiu o clímax vindo e gozou no ânus de sua amada,cairam cansados na cama naruto saiu de dentro dela e saindo das costas da mesma,para ela não ficar com as costas muito pessada a puxou ela para junto de si e disse ...

_-feliz natal hinata_-disse beijando a testa da mesma-

_-feliz natal naruto_-disse sonolenta e fechando os olhos pegando no sono-

concerteza esse natal foi o mais quente de todos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
